


Paradise

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen, Prince Oh Sehun, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: "East wing of the North Palace, 8th door to your right. Gonna leave it open for you, babe." Sehun left Chen with a subtle kiss on his shoulder.It's a tradition to keep the princes away before the wedding, but nothing can stop Sehun to have his way.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bazzi's Paradise.

"East wing of the North Palace, 8th door to your right. Gonna leave it open for you, babe." Sehun left Chen with a subtle kiss on his shoulder.

It's a tradition to keep the princes away before the wedding, but nothing can stop Sehun to have his way.

Chen was left wondering if he should come or not or if he should go with what his body is telling him or would stick to the tradition.

Though, how could he not? When Oh Sehun, the first son for EXODUS throne, the one he's engaged to and that one hell of a good looking princeㅡ

Chen watched Sehun casually walking away from him as if the latter didn't whisper an invitation to his ears. Still contemplating on what to do, he decided to look at Sehun on the other end of the hall, which has the royal family of EXODUS seated.

The crown prince winked at him, gracing him a flirty smirk that is disguised as an innocent yet friendly smile. Showing him those canines and his cute eye-smile. But he knows the underlying meaning of it, it's promising and asking him somethingㅡ which had Chen gripping his thighs.

Sehun isn't joking to have Chen for the night. He couldn't wait until their wedding, he knows he must have his cute little fiancee on his bed tonight.

He was craving for him, itching to touch and impatient to make a lovely canvass out of the other prince’s alabaster skin.

The urge to taste the beauty the moment he walked his glory is too much for him to handle. That lovely feline-like-smile, lips he wouldn't mind to violate and fuck, those eyes. Those eyes that entranced him to not look for other candidates, because he already has the best.

-

The second prince of ElyXiOn walks through the peaceful east wing of the North Palace.

With gentle steps he made his way, afraid to make little noise that would result in accusing him as a thief or even breaking the rules of sneaking out of his own room at the crack of dawn.

He didn't know what makes him decides on taking Sehun’s invitation. Maybe it's the silent promise of a wonderful night with the most good-looking prince he ever met? Or maybe it's the way of how Sehun made him feel hot through his heavy stares?

3rd door...

5th door...

6th door...

Each of the doors has its own elements which the EXODUS is known for. Until he reached the 8th door that has a symbol of Zephyr.

The door suddenly opened and he was being pulled inside before he could twist the doorknob.

Panic arises in him. However, small laughter from someone has calmed him.

Chen perceived it late that he’s being trapped between Sehun’s tall figure and the door.

That someone holding him close, breathing on his neck and softly caressing his waist.

”I knew you would come by night, my lovely fiancee.”

”y-you told me to come...”

Sehun chuckled. He's liking it. Noㅡ loving at how Chen is looking so innocent that he wanted to defile him more.

This had him sneaking his big hands inside Chen’s white dress, caressing the soft skin within the satin shirt, creating small circles on each side of his waist.

”Such soft baby skin... Hmm..” breathing the faint smell of honey and banana on the other’s skin.

It suits the smaller, his soft and pretty features, his cat-like smile, his damn eyes, /fuck/ he wanted to see how those eyes express such pleasured emotions underneath him.

He wasted no time when he saw that Chen didn’t seem to mind his advances.

Smiling, he picked up the smaller and placed him on his shoulder, big strides to the bed showing how much he had waited for this.

”Oomfㅡ"

Chen wasn't given any chance to breathe the moment he was carried to being thrown on the bed. Sehun immediately hovered on top of him, a rush but calculated kiss welcomes Chen. His gasps were buried. Sehun's thin but soft lips are well experienced, giving the small prince more than what he knows, teaching him how to dance to the rhythm that Sehun has set.

"Ahㅡ"

Chen, the inexperienced boy that he is, let out a soft moan much as Sehun aggressively took his breath away. The taller knows exactly where to lick to ease the pain of his bite, lips moving and clashing, chasing to have a taste of the other.

To say that Chen is nervous would be an understatement but the contrast between Sehun's kisses and the gentle touch on his waist comforts him. Sehun's tongue entered his mouth unannounced the moment he lets out a soft whimper. Naughty tongue owned his way as he has explored every corner and crevice of the smaller's mouth.

"Fuck it." They are both panting, trying to catch their breath after a while of making out.

Chen's eyes were dilated and glossy as if begging for more. His lips slightly opened, huffing some air, and red from too much kissing.

Sehun couldn't help but groan. He looks so delicious and very fuckable underneath him.

"You're so beautiful, my prince. Much beautiful like this under me." Sehun breathed on his neck, sniffing the divine smell of his beloved. He pecked those cute lips again as he slowly leaving small kisses from his jaw to his neck.

"S-sehun..."

Ah, fuck it. Sehun decided to take the matters at his own hand. He thought of teasing the other but one moan of his name, and he's a goner. He wants to taste, to eat and to feel him.

He ripped the dress shirts opened, buttons flying in a different direction, giving him a full view of pink nipples and white faultless skin. Damn.

"T-that's expensive Prince Sehun!" Chen tried to cover his torso with bare hands but the crown prince not having it. He immediately pinned down both of his hands up his head.

"I'll buy you lots, for now, let me taste you."

He kissed him before he proceeds on attacking the pink nubs. Alternately giving attention to his fiancee's erect nipple, taking each in his mouth.

Chen arched his back at the new sensation, squirming at the new feeling that Sehun is showering him. Long and sinful moan was heard at the four corners of the room when Sehun vigorously sucked at them.

"S-sehuuuun..."

"That's right, babe. That's the name you'd be calling from heaven when I take you there."

**-**

He's making a decent attempt to keep his cool however lost the fight inevitably, "God, I need you." 

Delicate and prodding lips voyaging south, feeling of his jeans leaving his legs, Chen shut his eyes to avoid Sehun’s gazed at him. “Fuck, I want every piece of you.”

The pleasure is too much, hands-on both of his thighs as Sehun delicately touching, prodding and holding. His kisses went down, exciting him too much.

  
Shit, he didn’t know that Sehun will make him feel so much pleasure. This is wrong yet so good. So good that his member is aching, desperate for the taller to give his undivided attention.

“Sehun… please…”

“Sssshhh, I got you, babe. I got you.”

Sehun took the hint and licked his shaft. It was painstakingly wet and slow. As if the latter taking his time on tasting him, licking him full to hardness. /Damn/.

He was lost in space, screaming his might as Sehun engulfed his whole. Looking directly at him while his mouth is full, bobbing up and down, slow to quickening pace. He needs something to hold on to, he needs to feel Sehun in him.

He needs Sehun inside him. NOW. The night brimming with low grunts and obscene moans, Sehun stroke him with vigor, “Ah! Please!” Hovering above him, Sehun kissed him fully on the lips. 

“Tell me what you feel right now, or I won’t continue.” His hands never stopped stroking him, steady, harder, tight. “It…” Allowing more of him to devilishly experience Sehun’s wicked hands.

“It feels good. So good…”

Chen opened his eyes, tears running down his face- the pleasure is blindingly consuming him. He breathed, reaching out the face of the handsome man above him, fingers tracing the abs underneath the dress shirt as he continued his journey towards the south until he at long last ceased at the conspicuous tent inside Sehun's jeans.

“I want to…” As he indecently loosened his zipper and took his hot sex in his little hands. 

“Don’t fucking tease.”

The crown prince stood up from the bed pulling Chen towards him, removing all clothes. Chen took in the sight of his betrothed. Sehun’s body is flawlessly etched, slender and firm. He continued groping his ass and he knew how Sehun is getting it together not to screw him foolishly. 

Yet, he needs to. He needed to feel those strong arms around him, leaving marks for their servants to see when they prepare his bath, purple and red flowery marks as a jewel in his pristine skin.

Sehun guided him to kneel down. “Suck.”

Chen’s eyed Sehun’s member. It will fit inside of him, right? His fiancee is long, thick and huge. Nevertheless, he wanted to give him the pleasure he deserves. He also wanted that big and mighty cock inside his mouth.

The petit prince took his manhood in his hand, gripping the base of the member hesitantly. Sehun groaned at the feeling, hands flying at the back of the littler's head encouraging him to proceed. 

/Shit./

He looked up while his tongue circling the blunt tip, wetting and tasting the precome, earning a groan from Sehun. “Come on down, baby. Let me properly fuck your mouth.” 

Chen experimentally sucked that has Sehun gasping for air. “Damn!”

He didn’t know that his innocent fiancee could be a sexy vixen. The more he wanted to wreck him and make him a slut for him.

Chen took more of the taller’s cock in his mouth, ganging when he tried to fit it all in his mouth. Leaving Sehun moaning at the sensation, grabbing the smaller’s hair so tight.

His mouth was scorching hot. It felt really good around his cock, adding up at the lust that made Sehun close to insanity was that innocent glint in his eyes. Chen started bobbing his head up and down, pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Sehun’s grunts and constant cursing encourage him to go faster and take more of him in his mouth.

“Ah-! Shit…” his head thrown back, all he could think of was how good he feels inside his fiancee’s mouth. Fuck, if he only knew that this is what his fiancee can offer, he could’ve had him that day.

As much as he wants to buck his hips to choke Chen, he wills himself not to as much as how good it feels. “Ah- stop baby. I might come if you continue it like that and we wouldn’t like that.” Sehun gaze softens at Chen’s appearance, swollen lips as tears running down at his face. 

He carefully helped the smaller up, “You did well, my prince. Fuck. Your mouth is just so sinful.”

The next thing Chen knew is being manhandled, his sweaty and naked body against the soft satin of Prince Sehun’s bed.

“Please don’t look…” Chen shyly remarked as Sehun marveling at the sight laying down in his own bed. 

“Why not, my Prince? You deserve to be looked at. You’re just so beautiful.”

Time’s ticking and Sehun knew that the smaller’s chamberlain will start looking for the Prince. He smirks inwardly at the thought, they wouldn’t know that the innocent prince they know is being deflowered by him.

“May I take the honor of taking you to Paradise my love?”

He asks as he slowly gets on top of Chen, who is looking so wrecked, hues of purple and red decorating his neck down the chest.

The small prince nods, gradually relaxing against his advances. “Y-yes, please…”

With the consent from his fiancee, he grabbed the lubed on the top of the bedside table, opening the bottle and pouring a greedy amount on his fingers. He knew that the boy beneath him will be needing a great amount of it.

He stole a glance at Chen before leaning down to capture those cat-like lips he really loves. Their kiss is filthy and messy as if the purpose of the taller is to steal his breath away. Tongues and teeth clashing to taste the dominance but Sehun is nothing of the kind to give way as he made his way to the smaller quivering hole.

He slowly entered his forefinger, assessing the expression for any hints of pain, the prince shuddered at the sudden intrusion while Sehun groans at the feeling warm feeling that welcomes him.

“Shit.”

He moves until one finger becomes two. The petit prince lets out a loud sob when Sehun found that one button that’ll make the smaller go crazy.

“Hmm, found it.” Sehun continuously jabs at his prostate, aiming to push the prince to the edge. Steadily scissoring the tight hole preparing for what’s to come, his cock.

“Mo-more…. please I need ah! More!” The shorter prince demanded. He wants something bigger, something hot, something that only Sehun could give him.

“Heh, my shy prince asking for more? What do you want my prince? I will give it to you.” Sehun hotly says a minute after pulling his three fingers inside his fiancée’s warm hole that earns him a soft whine.

Chen blushes more if that’s possible. He wanted to blurt it out but he doesn’t know how to say it without looking like a whore beneath his handsome prince.

“Come on, babe. Tell me whatever you want… And I will graciously grant your desire. So speak.”

He’s not considerate to many but Chen’s the only exception. He loves how those pink kitten-like lips are suppressing the words he wanted to hear, so to rouse the smaller, he gently caressed the sensitive skin of the latter. “Hmm? Do you want me to touch you more?”

Nod.

“What about this,” tugging at the cute member which merit him a wanton moan. Chen writhes as Sehun slowly motions his hand up and down. “Ah so you like me holding your-”

Chen shakes his head in denial.

“But see, your cock baby. It’s leaking, so red and sensitive. What about… I’ll take a taste of you?”

The predatory stare of Sehun grabbed Chen’s attention. He wanted to but it’s dirty and imagining the high prince doing it…. Turns him on. And as if the taller prince can read his mind, “Everything about you is beautiful. Your face, your body, uh yes your little cock and especially your pink hole baby.”

Chen reddens at Sehun’s bold statement. 

“Fuck, are you trying to turn me on right now or are you really just that oblivious?“

This ignites Sehun’s desire to wreck the prince. “Spread your legs, your majesty. Yes, just like that.”

The smaller prince spread his legs a little however Sehun isn't having it that he hangs on Chen's legs and spread it more extensive to accommodate him.

Smirking, the smaller bashfully avoided his lecherous look. “Ah, ah. You look at me when I do you, your highness. I want you to watch me tasting you, marking you and screwing you.”

Chen couldn’t help but whine at those dirty words coming from Sehun’s mouth. This night is unexpected but he welcomed it with two spread legs and leaking cock.

“S-sehun…”

He doesn’t know why he’s crying, from all the teasing and sucking he needed Sehun in him. Right now.

“Ssh, hush baby. I’ll make you feel good, patience okay?” While kissing the smaller prince’s mouth, Sehun’s left hand is going south. Gently tugging the hard and red cock, thumbing the slit slowly as he spread the precum even more.

After a few moments of handjob, he slowly finds his way to the prince’s opening. “Oh, looks like your little cunt is excited to have me hm? Is it ready? Did you play with your hole before you went here?”

His forefinger prodding to go in and pulling it back just when Chen is whimpering at the sensation. “Ahh, it’s greedy. And… wet. Our little prince isn’t that innocent huh?”

The last gestures, eyes hooded with feelings that only Sehun could make him feel. It was something new, it was peculiar however pleasurable. The way Sehun has control over his body, knowing all the right buttons and curves to make him feel good. This the first occasion when he at any point did this with somebody. He didn't have the foggiest idea that his first time will be with his betrothed. As far back as his father, the ruler, declared that he will wed the primary sovereign of Exodus, he knew by then that Sehun ought to be his first and last.

He whined when Sehun suddenly pushed back his three fingers in. “Earth calling, Chen.” Sehun teasingly rubs that bundle of nerves which had Chen moaning loudly.

“Gotcha, what got my prince thinking far away? Hmm?” Nosing the latter’s flushed cheeks, breathing in his scrumptious fragrance. Chen looks at the taller, his hands winding at Sehun's scruff, pulling closer until their lips are centimeters separated. “P-please, p-penetrate me now… I need you now. Please.” 

If Sehun was surprised or not by his words, he didn’t show it. Rather, there is this glimmer of fervor which in a flash gone the minute he inclined away. "Since you asked pleasantly, I'll give it genuine great, hm?" 

Without trouble, Sehun covered his shaft while simultaneously looking at Chen’s messy appearance. He adores how the blemish on his body sprouts into a blossom of red and violets, soliciting his white and unblemished body into delightful beautiful art. And his fiancee is an art. An exquisite one.

_ He remembers when his royal advisor told him that he’ll be marrying Chen, the boy he’s been silently observing every gathering. The smaller is modest yet has the most splendid grin, looking so cuddly and welcoming every time he laughs. His hawk eyes didn't miss those different eminences that are attempting to play with him. Awful, Chen is unaware as to the snowman. None were fruitful in their poor endeavors except for one. _

_ The Duke of Vivone, the person he detested the most. Lee Daesun. _

_ The bastard guilefully empties into the glass he's holding before offering it to Chen which the latter gladly accepted without thinking he might be in danger. No one saw what Daesun did except him. He won’t allow him to have his beloved in the wrong way. _

_ Before everything can go out of hand, he left his family’s table and strolled to where Chen is. Heart hustling as this will be the first he will ever be close to Chen. _

_ “Hi.” He inconsiderately intruded on the discussion, looking at Daesun with disgust as he situated himself beside Chen and in front of Daesun. “Nice to see you here Duke of Vivone.” _

_ The air that encompasses them all of a sudden turns out to be thick, it's brimming with animosity. Chen is still livid as the handsome prince he’s been crushing on was on his side. He can feel butterflies making a fuss within his stomach, making him feel queasy however not to the fact of the matter he's sick. _

_ “First Prince of Exodus, my pleasure to at long last meet you. I am simply talking with Prince Chen about the enormous garden I have in the mansion. I didn’t know that such a pretty boy loves flowers as much.” _

_ “He does. He loves autumn flowers particularly Crocus.” _

_ Sehun can feel the other prince stiff beside him and looking up at him. Most likely astonished to hear that he knows something that solitary his chamberlain knows. "Also, he has this little sweet williams pot each winter close to his window." He proceeded. _

_ Sehun knows everything about Chen. How? That’s something he didn't want to disclose. _

_ “I have to get Prince Chen as the Royal Family of Exodus wanted to meet him. Our Fathers are quite close if you may ask.” Sehun immediately put his hands on the small back of Chen while leading him away from that table. Leaving Daesun staggered and unfit to disprove at his unexpected interruption. _

That’s the first time that Sehun and Chen talked. The handsome prince for 3 winters and 4 autumns never fails to send him his favorite flowers together with expensive gifts that can only be exported from their country.

“I’m going in,” Sehun muttered out as he suddenly pushed the head of his member in, pushing his way through the tight ring of muscle.

“O-oh,” the smaller prince moaned, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. After all of Sehun’s teasing and fingering his hole, this didn’t prepare him for what’s to come. Sehun’s cock is a lot bigger, but it didn’t hurt. No, of course, it did not hurt, Sehun pushed his member in slowly, careful not to hurt his little fiance.

“Ah… so fucking tight. So, so, good for me.”  the taller absentmindedly groaned out, holding onto Che’s hips as he pushed his way in. The way the other’s rim stretched around his dick was a sin and if he didn’t know better, then he swore he could feel his cock grew even harder. “You’re sucking me in so well...”

Chen’s isn’t better either, the way Sehun is thrusting into him making him go crazy. The shallow and careful thrusts, the way he’s treating him like a fragile doll it didn’t go unnoticed by him. “H-harder.” He moaned, clinging onto Sehun’s biceps as the other continuously kissing his neck. “Are you certain, my love?”

“Yes… just go on. Claim me. Mark me. Make love with me.”

And Sehun did so. His pounced on the smaller like there’s no tomorrow. The sound of his hips slapping against Chen’s ass, the lewd sound of the latter’s entrance squelching around his cock, the music they created as their moans and grunts inside the room. Letting everyone that walks outside his door can have an idea of what is happening on the other door.

He swears he sees stars when Sehun changed his pace and angle, smoothly jabbing that special button that has him arching his back off the bed. Offering his nipples for Sehun to suck and bite, which he did.

“Ah, ah, ah!”

The taller of the two smirked as the boy underneath him couldn’t possibly control his voice, he likes how loud Chen can be. “You won’t be able to run away from our marriage now…” Hooking the other prince’s legs over his shoulder, he drilled into him a little bit rough. He loves to watch Chen’s different expression as he continued fucking him to paradise, lips red and swollen from all his biting and kissing, cheeks flushed, his hair sticking into his forehead cause of sweat made him more alluring in Sehun’s eyes.

“Look at you, so wrecked for me. Yeah? Just for me, my prince.”

“Y-yo-ah! Yours, Prince Sehun…” Chen wantonly mewled. “Please…”

His head lolled back when the taller almost bent him in half and began fucking him as his life depended on it, immediately finding his sweet spot again. Sehun dove down and pressed their lips together, but that was nearly impossible as every time Sehun pushed his cock in it hit his prostate just right. His toes were curling in pleasure, back arching off the bed with every deep thrust, sobbing and whining into the other’s hot mouth, gripping onto his shoulders to hold onto. 

And it did not even last that long before he felt close again, his dick untouched this time. He was leaking. Sehunl’s dick drove into him easily, even when he was clenching hard around the other. “Sehun,” he sobbed, looking into the prince’s hazelnut orbs. “I-I’m… going to…”

The smirk Sehun gave him made him feel small and vulnerable as he wasn’t able to continue what he’s going to say. “It’s okay. Cum for me, baby,” he whispered, pecking his lips.

Chen couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. He squirmed uncontrollably as he came all over his chest, his jaw slack. Sehun fucked him out as he kept hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

“Hell, you’re sinfully sexy,” the taller praised, chasing after his own orgasm. “Keep my cock warm, yea, keep clenching… F-fuck,” Sehun husked, his head threatening to fall back at the sensation, but forced himself to keep looking into Chen’s desperate eyes. When the smaller even began moaning softly, coaxing him to come undone, he wasn’t able to hold it back anymore.

He came in long spurts, painting the smaller prince’s inside white. Marking him as his. 

\----

Chen woke up feeling someone caressing his face. He’s sleeping alone in his room and no one can go through pass his guards except one,

Prince Sehun.

“My prince, wake up now and play with me.” Sehun breathed out, placing kisses all over his face.

“Too early…”

“And I need to go back to the grand hall in less than an hour.”

“Why?” He forced himself to open his heavy eyes, instantly flushing red when he sees his husband still naked.

“You’re blushing, perhaps you remembered last night?” Sehun smirked, slowly kissing down to his neck. His right hand snaking his husband’s waist, gently massaging the area where he knows is hurting.

“Aish! Stop embarrassing me for once!” Chen breathed out as he moved closer to Sehun, face snuck at the crook of his husband’s neck. “Can you stop pinching my ass?”

“I can’t. You know I love your ass. Which made me think…”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s make sure to have you pregnant before I leave this bed for a meeting…”

“SEHUN!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehehe. this should be a tweetfic but i'm lazy and if i continue this as a tweetfic, it will never see its ending. HEHHEHEHE.  
if you have anything to know about me @thexwanders


End file.
